miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Dominic
Dominic '(simply 'ドラゴン (Dragon) in Japanese) is a character in Miitopia. After defeating him in the Dark Lord's castle, the player will save Dominic, a kind dragon who had been possessed by the Dark Lord's power. Dominic will allow the protagonist and their team to ride on his back and travel to all accessible areas via the world map\Miitopia. After defeating the Darkest lord, Dominic will be able to take you to Galados Isle and New Lumos. Appearance Dominic's appearance seems to be based on a mix of European dragons (large horned lizard creature with bat-like wings) and Eastern dragons (particularly the Chinese or Japanese depiction due to the serpentine body shape). Dominic has a pair of green horns on his head, gray-colored spots on his forehead, black beady eyes, large bat-like wings with blue undersides and darker blue spots on said side, four legs with three green claws each (his back legs are noticeably shorter than his front), green short spines that grow from his back to his tail, and two large overbites. His color scheme is primarily white with a light blue underside. While under the Dark Lord's control, Dominic's white color turns to a gray color, while his spines and horns become cyan as opposed to green. On his eyes are a pair of frowning Mii eyes that never change. History Background Very little of Dominic's past is given when he is encountered, with the only known information being that he was once corrupted by the Dark Lord and placed as a guardian of his castle. Encounter Prior to encountering the Dragon, the party argues amongst themselves whether Dragons exist or not, commonly believing that they are from fairy-tales. It is soon after that an actual Dragon appears before them, initiating a battle. In-battle, the Dragon is a powerful adversary, being able to breathe fire on the entire party or roar at them, causing them to become frightened. After a tough battle, the Dragon is defeated, turning into Dominic. Quotes * After you defeat the Dragon ** "Where am I? Oh dear, this is embarrassing..." ** "I'm Dominic. And I'm a dragon!" ** "I don't know what happened... But I think I made a mess... I'm very sorry..." ** "Stamping about makes you tired!" * After The Dark Curse possesses the Great Sage ** "You look sad. Are you sad?" ** "Ahh, I see... the Darker Lord, is it?" ** "I can help! I like helping!" * While talking about the Travelers' Hub ** "Have you heard of the Travelers' Hub?" ** "You can find people from all corners of the world there." ** "I bet someone there might be able to help." Trivia *In the game's launch trailer from Nintendo of Europe, one clip shows Dominic being battled in Nightmare Tower. This is likely an error, as the Dragon is never encountered in Nightmare Tower, neither in the main game nor the post-game. **This could, however, also mean that Dominic was originally intended to appear much earlier in the game, possibly acting as travel between all areas after Greenhorne. *He's named "Pituso" in both Latin and Castillian Spanish. *He is the only friendly Dragon to appear in the game. Gallery Dominic In-Battle.JPG|Dominic encountered as the Dragon Boss. Dominic 1.jpeg|Dominic after the Dragon boss battle. Dominic 2.jpeg|Dominic apologizing for attacking the party. Dominic 3.jpeg|Dominic sleeping after the initial introduction Dominic 4.jpeg|The protagonist and team flying on Dominic Flying on Dominic the Dragon.JPG|Mii Team flying on Dominic the Dragon dominic overworld.jpg|Dominic (left) on the overworld map. See also *Baby Dragon *Red Dragon *Dragon Lord Category:Characters Category:NPC